Wings and Earrings
by Ch3rry1010
Summary: AUish fluffy, they say ryou can stay with bakura but the tombrobber always gets what he wants, he has his ways


Disclaimer: we don't own YGO and most likely never will if we did it would be yoai. 

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wings and Earrings 

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"We do apologize Ryou but the council has decided."

"Wait you cant do this to me! Please let me stay here, I'm happy. I have friends and family, people who love me. Just leave me alone, that's all I ask. Pretend I never existed wipe me from the books."

"No that will not be done for such a purpose as this. We have agreed, you have three months to prove that you have a lover who is willing to sacrifice their life four you. We are finished. You are returned." With a waver of her hand he was back in his own room.

"No you can't do this to me, this isn't right. Why am I force to follow judgment? Other's can pass and never be judged yet you put a barrier on me. Why?!" he fell onto his bed shedding angry tears.

{Hikari are you okay? Something's wrong why are you crying?} Bakura's voice, so comforting and caring so changed.

{I'm fine yami really it's noting just bad news's.} A false wave of bitter happiness sent through their shared link.

{What happened did you father have to stay on hid dig longer? Or was it from _them_?} His began to grow in tone, become harsher with malice.

{My father's dig was prolonged for another six months. From one to seven in ten minuets isn't that great. And yes it was _The High Council. _The say I have one month to bring to them my chosen or I will have to return.} To Bakura, Ryou's voice filled with sorrow in his dark ears was not right.

"Why can't I pretend to be you lover and then you could stay. Why won't they accept me as you partner?" A solid voice along with a solid body proclaimed.

"Because you'll never have your life back. And to pretend they would know, it must be true. Always true. It's okay yami, I'll find someone before times up." Ryou smiled but it was so sad in his darker half's eyes.

Ryou now sat on his bed tear stained cheeks and mussed hair. Strong lithe arms wrapped around him from behind, a face nuzzled in his hair. It was comforting to hear the possessive growl escape form his darker self's lips.

"I won't let them have you, you know that ne? My love isn't imaginative they wont take you back. Your mine, I'm yours till you tire or me"

"I'll belong to you till you chose another but from your words you'll always be mine, and I'll always belong to you."

White wings spread from the innocents back. Both glowing with the heavens light singing with love but not for the world only for the one whose arms currently held them close and safe. Then a silence took over as they wrapped themselves around their body and hugged it safely.

Ryou's sleepy voice broke his wins enchanted silence. "They wont recognize you as my partner because you don't have wings. They let so many before and still now pass with mortal, human, elven, demonic, or dead partners. The only ones that are not accepted are those who are true demons, the ones who are of Hell's high council." He sighed and then continued on with a sad and weary voice. "But to you they say 'No' to. They say your dead, I counter, then you are mortal, human; not have angelic breed, and still I counter and fight. Still through all this they say no but why? They have never done this to any one, not in our history. Me, is it me; why can they not allow me to chose you? If you had wings they would stop all of this. But you never had them." His soft voice was losing passion and strength, and in a short time sleep claimed him in his lovers arms. His body relaxing, head lowed back and breathing slowly.

Bakura sat there silently hold his hikari near. To no one but the darkness and the shadows he ask, "If I had wins would I be able to stay with Ryou forever? Wings, smooth, four wings not two. Not lie hikari-koi's, mine are different. Black, feather, shiny, smooth; those are my wings." He blinked at the imaged that had formed in is mind of what his wings would be, darkly beautiful. Then he started talking non-sense, non-sense that made perfect sense. "When I gave them to her at the last meeting she said 'I'll take good care of them. Just call when you wanna 'em back.' She has them, but how do I get them…I want them back now Alexandra!" His voice was loud echoing in the darkness but the tenshi in his arms did not wake.

A flash of light and then he stood in his soul room. A girl with ebony hair pulled into a high ponytail with ebony eyes and black skin stood in front of him smiling. He long white robes fluttering around her with a tail swaying back and forth behind her. "'Ello Master Bakura. It's been a while how you been? So you finally want 'em back eh? Well I still got 'em, but did ya have to call so late a night? I was hav'n a good dream. Oh well." She smiled and began digging through a large book that appeared before her.

"Alexandra why did you come?" Bakura's voice was tamed with little emotion but still enough to show it was his way of saying 'thanks for coming'.

"You called." Such a simple answer but then that was her. 

"Are they real? My wings I mean. You really have them. I'm not dreaming?"

"Yeah there real, you ain't dreamin' so you can stay with you hikari tenshi with no worries. But I tell you, Council's gonna be borin' with out you. Ahhh wait, I found 'em."

"May I see them before they go back on?"

"Sure why not. They are yours."

In the back on two pages lay his wings. The way he'd given them to her four and a half millennia ago. These were his love, now they would be his hope for his new true love. He ran his fingers over them a glow erupted and when it was gone he stood two wings on his back and two others below them. A dark seraph.

"Hope you like 'em, need anything else call me. Only in the day though. Ja ne." Poof, she was gone, the only ting left was to earrings and with them a note.

Bakura as an old friend I say keep these and **_finally _**be happy. You the last of the old council to finally get their mate, Enjoy. This is my gift for you. 

Love Alexandra

PS Do you how long I've been holding these things, it's a about time you took both of them. 

He smiled, one of those not-so-rare smiles now days and returned to his body. Promptly falling asleep next to _his _white winged angel.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ryou awoke to the feeling of being crushed. He immediately sent his velvety white wings away, but the collided with his still sleeping yami's arms. When he loosened the arms a little the wings dissipated into the air with a small glow. But his body then came in contact yet again with a pair of black feathery wings. 'Yami needs to keep his wings closed when we go to sleep.'

"Wait yami doesn't have wings!" he screeched out cause his other half to wake up.

Bakura smiled at his aibou acting as if nothing was different. "Morning koi. So how do you like them?" he stood and showed of his new acquirements like a model going down the railway.

"Yami where did you…how did…when did you?" Ryou's eyes were now bugged and popping out of his head.

"An old friend bought them to me last night. She's been holding on to them for a while. So now you council can't object. And she gave me these." He produced the two earrings from his pocket and showed them to the other.

One white gold with a blue diamond in it, the other gold with a white sapphire in it, both jewels placed in the center. "These say we're mated for life, no matter what. I'm the last to leave Hell's original high council, so there is no objection. And I'm not a pure demon; I made it there through power so no objection. So what do you say?

Ryou only smiled.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bakura and Ryou stood in front of the High Council of Angels both smiling with out a care. The council members looked angry with both of them but a glint of victory shown brightly in their eyes. "We have said he is not valid to be your mate Ryou. You will return to heaven now." The leader of Heavens council ordered the younger.

"He is though. He is of angelic and demonic blood, he no longer holds title in hells high council and he has asked me to his mate. As well as giving me this." Ryou's cheek-ish smile grew as he showed the council members the earring holding the blue diamond. "By your own rules, I am his and he is mine. I am free to do as I please." He walked out of the council office, shivering as a new pair of wings joined his old ones.

Owari.

014: its not the best and didn't turn out the way we wanted it to. Oh well. R&R we like those.

Y014: same as her on how it turned out, maybe will do a rewrite or just make a sequel to this one you decide. Bakura what do you say.

Bakura: I'm confused, but I still have my Ryou.

Y014: not that you idiot, never mind.

BG: R&R or we'll haunt your dreams, will do it either way, we get bored to easily. 

Emotion: The earring thing well we did that instead of rings because of all the moronic close-minded assholes in hikari-kun's school that say shit about ppl and being gay. Or look at her weird for wearing only one earring. It's meant in no way as an offence.


End file.
